Delivery to Sakura Family
by Pikatwig
Summary: In order to regain her parents' trust, Inaho is sent off to deliver a package to some family friends that live in Yongen-Jaya. Simple enough task, right? (150th story. Uses Japanese terms for Yo-Kai Watch elements.)


Well… we made it people. It's time for my 150th story. ...what can I even say at this point? ...well… lots of things, I guess. I'll try to keep this a bit on the brief side, but we'll see how well that goes. I've been writing stories since at least 2011, maybe even 2010. ...the very first thing I had a hand in writing was a Phineas and Ferb one-shot that was posted on my older brother's account. He had a hand in getting me to write stuff. It was posted in 2011, but I forget if we started to work on it that year. ...but… yeah. I've been writing stuff for several years of my life now. It's been quite a time.

From Power Rangers, to Pokemon, to Phineas and Ferb, to Kirby, to Beyblade, to Digimon, to Yo-Kai Watch, RWBY, Megaman, Wreck-It Ralph, Sonic, and a whole lot more… I've done a lot. This is something that has given me some life long friends and memories that I'll cherish for as long as I live. If you want to get some idea as to why I began… well… somebody on deviantart inspired me to begin writing after I saw his Phineas and Ferb/Mario crossover. I wanted to do the same with Phineas and Ferb, but with Sonic instead of Mario. ...I don't know if I ever posted that story to the site or if it was lost to a laptop no longer working. Not exactly the most interesting way to get started, but yeah. Now? Well… I kind of write whatever I think might be interesting. Sometimes I plan it out, sometimes I don't. Sometimes it may be long term, but sometimes it may just be a one-shot. Sometimes it's a re-write of something I'm not a big fan of, other times it's something somewhat original.

I want to give a quick few thank yous to some people. First there's KKD for being an amazing guy and sticking around with me for five years of being friends. Sean for supporting me and working with me when KKD wasn't around for a several month long period. Silver for just being somebody almost like family… even during our squabbles. Muk for being a great guy and for helping to keep the YW One-Shots going. Gammatron for original introducing me to KKD. And, most importantly, everybody who's ever read my stories. Thank you for joining me on this momentous occasion.

It's been a while since there's been a Yo-Kai Watch one-shot, hasn't there? My apologies about the gap of time between the previous one-shot and this… stuff just got in the way and will probably get even more in the way. For now, though, let's get into something special. Today is our very first one-shot crossover! *is about to speak, but sees comments about the one-shot _Yo-Kai Medal, Set On_ * No, that's not a crossover. It had an interaction with a different dimension, but not a crossover. *is about to speak again, but then comments about _Of Lights and Shadows_ appear* Again, not a crossover. ...well, I did involve an element of Dark Chronicle/Dark Cloud 2, but it wasn't like characters from that game appeared.

Well… let's get into what this is a crossover of. ...bit redundant since you already know because of the top, but I wanna say who it involves. It's between the detectives of the InaUSA Detective Agency. ...or, if you're watching the dub, the… uh… *checks* "Hapyon Detective Agency". ...alright. Oh, and still haven't seen the episodes following the Voice Actor switch. Been to busy. Anyway… they're being joined by-

?: Wagahai-tachi Kokoro no Kaitou-dan! (Us, the Phantom Thieves of Heart!)

Hi Morgana.

Morgana: Hello.

This little cat here can help me highlight the major reason why I decided to do this. *picks up Morgana* Morgana here, in the Japanese version, is voiced by Ikue Ohtani. Ohtani-san voices Pikachu and Tiki. *sets Morgana down* Characters who share the same VAs was the inspiration for this. While I was watching some gameplay of _Persona 5: Dancing Star Night_ , there was something rather familiar sounding of Futaba's Japanese VA. I honestly couldn't place where I knew the voice from until I found out who it was voicing her. It's Aoi Yuki. Where did I first hear the VA? Inaho from clips of Yo-Kai Watch. Futaba and Inaho are voiced by the same person in the Japanese audio. That simple little coincidence led to the birth of this idea. Though, small aside before we keep going, that coincidence is also in the dub. ...albeit… Inaho's dub voice isn't the same person as Futaba's dub voice. Inaho's dub voice is provided by Erika Harlacher, the English voice of Ann.

Onto some other details for this story that you'll need to know. This one-shot takes place in a different universe from the rest of the Yo-Kai Watch One-Shot universe, which has a setting of a Japan/America hybrid nation, and it'll be something like the alternate world from _Yo-Kai Medal, Set On_. This one-shot will actually be using the original Japanese terms for the Yo-Kai Watch characters so that it'll better match the Persona cast… and because the shared VA that inspired this is the Japanese one.

As for continuity placement… for the Yo-Kai Watch side, it's a bit unimportant. For Persona 5, the Phantom Thieves have completed Okumura's Palace, but the deadline has yet to be reached. So, basically, sometime prior to October 11th.

One other thing that's really cool. Not only is this a milestone for myself, but a small one for this site. There haven't been any other Yo-Kai Watch/Persona crossovers. This is officially the first one on this site. Go me!

*Morgana simply clapped a little*

...quick side note, doesn't Morgana look a bit like a scrapped design for Jibanyan? I don't know why, but I think that sometimes. A somewhat fitting comment given what's going on here.

Something else that I want to bring up, that I honestly kept forgetting about when I was typing this, is that one artist will be doing a Yo-Kai Watch/Persona 5 picture for me. It was done by Mattwilson83 on deviantart. You'll know it when you see it.

Anyway, let's go ahead and get this started.

I don't own anything within this story. The properties belong to Level-5, Atlus, Sega, and their other respective owners. The only part I can say I came up with is this crossover in general. Oh, and one other thing? Good little kids that are reading this… stay away from Persona. Not exactly kid-friendly.

* * *

Inaho and USApyon stood in the elevator that lead up to the apartment where they lived with both just waiting to arrive at the right floor.

"I told you that trying to help that Yo-Kai was a bad idea…" USApyon growled.

"Not like I knew it was going to take several hours!" Inaho angrily retorted.

The elevator let out a soft 'ding' as it arrived at the right level. Inaho quickly gave a 'shh' motion to USApyon before she began to tiptoe her way to the room where her family lived at. USApyon let out an annoyed sigh as he slowly followed Inaho towards the door.

"I don't get why you're planning on sneaking in… they know you're late, dani," USApyon whispered.

"That is if they're already home and, knowing my lucky, they probably won't be," Inaho responded as she quickly got out her key and opened the door. She slowly peeked inside, checked to see if anybody was around, and then continued into the apartment, "...so far, so good…"

The lights in the hallway then came on and Inaho could see her parents standing there, glaring at her.

"...uh… konbanwa…" Inaho meekly greeted.

"Inaho, this is the fifth time this week you've come home late," Inaho's mother frustratedly told her.

"...fifth…?" Inaho blinked.

"Yes, fifth," her father stated, "We give you a simple curfew and you've failed to follow it five times in one week!"

Inaho simply scratched the back of her head with a rather nervous look on her face.

"Go to your room. We will discuss your punishment in the morning," her mother declared as she motioned towards Inaho's bedroom.

"Hai…"

* * *

"Five times in one week?" Inaho muttered as she plopped down on her bed.

"Including other times throughout this month… it's probably somewhere in the thirties…" USApyon commented.

"Urusei!" Inaho yelled.

"Go to bed!" her mother yelled.

Inaho just sighed as she pulled the covers of her bed over herself.

"What's so had about listening to your parents?" USApyon questioned, "If you listened to them, then you wouldn't get in trouble so often."

"Can't hear you. Sleeping," Inaho retorted.

USApyon just gave an annoyed sigh before he walked over to his sleeping spot, plopped down within it, and began to sleep. Inaho, on the other hand, just sat in her bed and stared at the ceiling of her room.

"What do you mean you didn't send it?!" Inaho's mother exclaimed.

"I thought you were going to do it!" Inaho's father responded.

Inaho quietly got up, snuck over to her bedroom door, opened it up a tiny bit, and peeked outside to see what her parents were talking about.

"I asked you to get it in the mail a week ago!" Inaho's mother yelled.

"I don't remember hearing you say that!"

"Sakura-san is going to be really angry that it won't be there in time…" Inaho's mother gulped as she held onto a package, "What are we going to do?"

"Um…" Inaho began as she exited her room "I can deliver it."

"I thought I told you to-" Inaho's mother started to speak, but her husband quickly gave her a motion to stop, "Dear?"

"You want to deliver it?" Inaho's father questioned.

"You guys seem to be worried that this 'Sakura-san' won't get whatever is in the package in time, so I can make sure it gets to wherever it needs to get to."

"Yongen-Jaya isn't very far from here…"

"What makes you think we can trust you after you've come home past curfew five times in one week?"

"Well, let's see. You're both busy with work tomorrow, the postal service might take forever, and Riku's got to be tutored tomorrow. I'm kind of your only option," Inaho said as she leaned against her door's frame.

Her mother was about to respond, but quickly realized that Inaho had a point. She thought about it a moment longer before she sighed, "...alright. We'll trust you to make this delivery."

"Yosha!" Inaho cheered.

"Get to bed and I'll give you instructions tomorrow."

"Hai!"

* * *

The next day eventually arrived and Inaho now currently had the package in her hands.

"You'll need to get to Yongen-Jaya and drop off the package at either Sakura-san's house or his cafe, Leblanc," Inaho's mother began to explain, "After that, you are to come straight back here and be here before your curfew."

"...what if I need to stop for some lunch?" Inaho honestly asked.

"...you can take a lunch break, but only after you make sure the package is delivered. Other than that, get to Yongen-Jaya and then come back."

"Got it."

"This will be your only chance to get our trust back. If you mess it up… well… I'll be figuring out what your punishment will be then," Inaho's mother said in a serious tone.

"Hai…" Inaho nervously nodded.

Inaho's mother then headed out of the apartment to get to work. Inaho waited for a moment, looked down at the box, and then over to USApyon.

"Ikuzo."

"Okay, dani."

* * *

The duo arrived at the train station in a quick manner and were checking out the train-line.

"The direct train line is STILL not going?!" Inaho yelled in agitation.

"Still? Something happened?" USApyon asked.

"Train driver ended up having a mental shutdown back in April, but they still haven't fixed the train! Ugh!"

USApyon simply exhaled, got out his tablet, and began to search for something. He eventually showed the tablet to Inaho, "It's not the most direct route, but if we go to Shimbashi, then transfer off at Aoyama-Itchōme, then go to Shibuya, it'll take us about 28 minutes assuming there's no delays."

"Alright, let's get going," Inaho smiled as she paid for her all-day train ticket.

* * *

They soon got aboard a train bound for Shimbashi Station and were just looking outside the window. Inaho gave an annoyed sigh as she adjusted her glasses a little bit.

"So… why did you ask me to carry the package?" USApyon asked.

"I'm already on tight waters with my folks. If that package gets damaged somehow, I'm going to get blamed and get in more trouble. I'm trusting you to keep that thing safe for me."

"Gotcha," USApyon nodded.

Silence soon regained a grip over the two as the train continued forward. USApyon glanced down to the package for a moment and then up to Inaho with a bit of a curious look.

"Ano…?"

"Yeah?"

"You said a train driver had a 'mental shutdown'? What's that?"

"Some sort of really strange way people have been dying lately. Nobody knows what causes a mental shutdown to happen, but people die and there's this weird ooze by their eyes…" Inaho explained.

"...sounds like something from an M-rated game," USApyon commented before he noticed Inaho had a confused expression, "Right. Different rating systems. ...D-rated is 18 and older right?"

"Yes, but I'd say it sounds like something that could be a C-rated game."

"I highly doubt something like that would be in a C-rated game…"

* * *

After a short time, Inaho and USApyon transferred trains and were set for Aoyama-Itchōme. Both were once more silent as they just sat in their seats, waiting for the chime of the train announcer to let them know they arrived, as they both sighed. Inaho eventually plucked out her phone to look at something to keep herself from being bored.

"So… you hear about that one group that's been stealing hearts?" Inaho questioned.

"What…?" USApyon blinked.

"I'm talking about the Kokoro no Kaitou-dan, or an approximate English translation… the Phantom Thieves of Heart!" Inaho declared.

"...phantom thieves? Sounds cheesy," USApyon retorted.

"They've been causing corrupt people to change their ways and become better as a result. They're so cool!" Inaho said with hearts forming in her eyes.

USApyon simply relaxed into his seat as Inaho went on a large fangirl ramble about the Phantom Thieves for a while. From what he was capable of hearing because of how fast Inaho was talking, the Phantom Thieves had begun sometime in late April or early May, they had made a corrupt teacher, corrupt artist, and a yakuza confess to their crimes, and had recently been tasked to take down somebody with the last name of Okumura. Other than those details, though, everything that Inaho had told USApyon ended up flying over his head because of how fast she was talking.

"Don't you think?" Inaho eventually concluded her long-winded ramble with.

"...I only understood about a third of what you said, dani."

"Then I'll start over…"

 _-Now arriving at Aoyama-Itchōme station. Repeat, now arriving at Aoyama-Itchōme station!-_ an announcer declared over the speakers.

"Thank goodness…" USApyon muttered as they got to one of the doors to head out of the train.

* * *

The trip from Aoyama-Itchōme to Shibuya Station was relatively quiet for the duo as neither really had anything to say to each-other. They eventually got off the train and began to roam around the station a little bit as they looked for the train that would lead them to Yongen.

"Not much farther to go. If things go smoothly, we should have enough time to buy some lunch before we head back to Aobahara," USApyon commented as he looked at a clock.

Before Inaho responded, her Yo-Kai Watch began to shimmer with a bit of energy.

"Looks like the radar is picking something up," she commented.

"Ignore it. You don't need to investigate everything the Watch picks up…" USApyon retorted.

"The energy looks to be pretty strong…"

"Inaho…"

Inaho then pressed the button on the watch to begin to search the area for what it was picking up. She eventually let the light shine over part of the entrance to the station and, after a moment, energy came off of the area and all of the people around the duo vanished.

"...what happened?" Inaho questioned.

"I guess we found our way to some sort of Yo-Kai train station…" USApyon guessed.

"Sugee! What are Yo-Kai trains like?!"

"Nothing more complicated than your train system is. Come on, I see a way to get back to our normal plain of existence," USApyon told Inaho.

Inaho, however, simply got closer to the entrance to the subway.

"Inaho, no!" USApyon yelled.

She simply gained a coy smile and began to giggle as she skipped on into the entrance.

"GET BACK HERE!" USApyon shouted as he tailed after her.

* * *

The duo eventually arrived in an area that sort of looked the inside of a train station, but lacked a train and any people or Yo-Kai in the area.

"...wow… this is kind of boring…" Inaho disappointedly stated.

"This… isn't a Yo-Kai train station then. It's no different than a normal train station…" USApyon commented in worry.

"So, we're charting uncharted territory, huh?" Inaho said with a beaming smile.

"Inaho, no! We need to focus on the delivery!" USApyon firmly responded.

Inaho, once again, didn't listen to her partner as she continued down to the next floor. USApyon sighed and then simply followed her. The area now seemed to look like the inside of a waiting area in a train station, the ground having rails that seemingly led to nowhere or simply were tossed onto the ground without any worry in the world, and the area seemed rather large.

Inaho happily continued to explore the area before she noticed something moving and ducked behind a corner to try to avoid getting its attention.

"What are you doing now?" USApyon questioned.

"Shh…"

"Don't you dare 'shh' me!"

"Be quiet, then…" Inaho whispered before she motioned to what looked to be a large blob of shadows with several masks over its body, "What is that?"

"I don't know…"

Inaho pressed the button aside her Yo-Kai Watch to try to scan the creature, but the watch's light had no effect on it. The two then heard a growl, making them realize that they had gotten spotted. They turned to see another one of the large shadow blobs was right behind them and quickly started to run away as fast as they could.

"Whatever these things are, they aren't Yo-Kai!" USApyon yelled.

"No duh!" Inaho responded.

* * *

Inaho and USApyon were able to outmaneuver the creature and took a moment to try to catch their breaths.

"Inaho… this is… your fault…" USApyon panted.

"Is the… package safe?" Inaho questioned.

USApyon wordlessly revealed that the package had no damage on it. Inaho simply gave a happy exhale as she grabbed the box, but then tensed up as she heard a rattling chain.

"...what… is that…?" Inaho whispered.

"...I don't think I want to know…" USApyon whispered back.

They could hear the chain sound growing closer to where they were standing. Inaho and USApyon simply exchanged a look at each-other before they started to run, but this ended up getting the attention of the source of the chain sounds. Both continued to run as fast as they could while they were chased by the source of the sounds.

"Whatever that thing behind us is… I think it's scarier than the Terror Time Yo-Kai!" Inaho yelled.

"Just focus on running, I see an exit up ahead!" USApyon responded.

Inaho adjusted her glasses a little and could see the exit. She and USApyon exchanged nods, kept running, and eventually they got through the exit… only to end up on another floor of the area.

"Oh come on…" Inaho complained.

"Well, we're not in Terror Time, we know that for sure," USApyon commented as he grabbed the package away from Inaho, "And do remember that us being here is your fau-"

"RUN AGAIN!" Inaho yelled as she saw another shadowy blob.

* * *

Meanwhile, further in the depths of the area, a girl was typing away at some sort of a holographic keyboard before she noticed a blip on a radar that was moving around.

"Hmm?" she blinked as she looked to see the blip, "Ne, Joker? (Hey, Joker?)"

Somebody turned to face her.

"I'm picking up a signal that's moving around on the upper floors. It's moving around pretty quickly…" the girl commented as a male looked over the screen that had the radar, "Should we check it out?"

"Let's."

* * *

Inaho and USApyon continued to run away from the shadow bobs on the floor that they were currently on and were both getting tired.

"...how long have we been in here?" Inaho questioned.

"Who knows, dani…" USApyon shrugged.

They then heard a growl, making them both turn to see another shadow blob, and then they saw that they had nowhere to run. Both simply backed away with fear, but then Inaho noticed what looked to be a hand over a mask on the shadow blob.

"What the…?"

"Show me your true form!" a male voice yelled as he quickly and forcefully yanked the mask off of the blob.

The blob let out a pain-filled screech as what looked to be black ooze fell from where the mask had been torn off of before the ooze reformed into a new shape. The creature had the head of a monkey, the arms and legs of a tiger, body of a raccoon dog and a snake for a tail. The main color scheme is yellow with black stripes, a tan mane, and a black face with red eyes.

(Insert Song: Last Surprise)

Inaho was about to scream in fear again, but then noticed four individuals stand in front of the monster. The first individual had frizzy black hair, a white domino mask with black markings near the eyes, a black collared shirt, dark gray vest with gold buttons, a black cloak, black pants, bright red gloves, dark brown boots, and had a knife in his right hand.

To the left of the male was a cartoonish anthropomorphic black cat with blue eyes wearing a black domino mask, black stealth suit with a yellow bandana, belt, and was holding short but curvy sword in both paws. To the right of the male was a teenaged girl with dirty blonde hair blue hair wearing a skintight red suit that exposed her cleavage, a red cat's tail, black thigh high high heeled boots, pink gloves, a red cat mask that covered the top half of her face and had a whip in her hands. Finally, next to the first teenaged female was another that had curly light brown hair that was partially covered by dark purple cavalier hat with a feather plume tucked into a hatband that was purple, a long-sleeved pale pink blouse with a white neck jabot that was held by a red gem pin, a black corset vest with gold buttons, bloomers that matched her hatband, black pantyhose, a holster belt that had some ammo in it, lace-up pumps, black mask, and violet gloves.

"...the heck…?" USApyon blinked.

 _-One enemy… and it's weak,-_ a female voice proclaimed, _-This'll be a slaughter!-_

"...Inaho?" USApyon questioned.

"I didn't say anything," she quickly responded.

"How are we looking?" the male of the four fighting the monster inquired.

 _-We've got the advantage,-_ the voice informed as Inaho noticed her Yo-Kai Watch had a light blue glow as the voice talked, _-Don't rush this.-_

"Where's that coming from…?" Inaho questioned, "And… why is my Yo-Kai Watch picking it up?"

"Not sure about the latter, but the voice is probably coming from that UFO…" USApyon commented.

"UFO?! Where?!" Inaho gleefully questioned.

"Behind them."

Inaho looked behind the group, but couldn't see a UFO, "I don't see a UFO…"

"There is one there. Try your Yo-Kai Watch," USApyon suggested.

Inaho simply nodded as she began to shine the light from her watch, yet nothing was revealed by it. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, then began to squint them, and could faintly see a blue outline of some kind of UFO.

"Noir, you're up first," the leader of the group said.

"Got it, Joker," the girl with the black mask nodded. She walked forward, grabbed a grenade launcher from seemingly nowhere, loaded it up, and took aim at the monster, "Fire away!"

She fired at least eight shots, but only two of them harmed the monster. The remaining six shots ended up getting blocked and the monster gave a slight chuckle.

"You think that's funny, do you?" she growled as she put away her gun and got out a large battle axe, "Well, you should know that you shouldn't annoy a girl with an axe!"

Inaho gave a meek gulp as she watched the girl strike at the monster with the axe twice. The monster was damaged, yet still able to get up and strike at the girl in the red suit.

"Panther!" the cat yelled.

"I'll be fine, Mona," she assured as she got back up.

"Koi, Zorro!" the cat declared as a blue outline appeared above him. Following a moment of nothing happening, though, a green aura surrounded the girl in the red outfit and healed her, "You okay?"

"I am now. Thanks," she responded. She took a moment to stretch before she proceeded to use a whip against the monster, but the monster still stood.

Suddenly, the blue outline of the UFO floated above the four fighters and they were surrounded by a red aura.

 _-Go! Power up!-_

The one with the white mask simply smirked a bit as he raised his right arm into the air, "Arsene!"

Another outline appeared above the group as their leader looked at the enemy for a moment.

"Ubai!" he declared as a fire blast struck the monster and caused it to be knocked off balance.

"What does that mean?" USApyon questioned.

"Something like 'ravage them'," Inaho whispered.

 _-Nice one, Joker! You hit its weakness!-_

The four then hurried over to the monster and aimed weapons at it. Joker had a regular looking pistol, Panther had a submachine gun, Noir had her grenade launcher again, and the cat had a slingshot. Inaho watched as they stood there for a moment before all four took a jump backwards.

"Kore de owarida!" Joker declared as the four jumped into the air.

 _-They're done for! All-Out Attack!-_

All four rapidly struck at their enemy, moving so fast that they appeared like shadowy blurs against the red area around them, before Joker landed on the ground. He proceeded to stand for a moment before he gave a pose and the monster exploded into shadowy mist.

"The show's over!" he boldly declared.

(End Insert Song)

The cat then moved in to gather a bit of money that had fallen from where the mist had finished dissolving before he turned and noticed Inaho was there, "Uh… guys?"

Joker, Panther, and Noir all turned towards Inaho as she meekly waved towards them.

"She's definitely not a Shadow…" the cat informed as he approached her, "Who are you?"

"Uh… well…" Inaho nervously began to speak, "Uh… I kind of got lost down here…"

 _-No doubt about it, Joker. She's the source of the strange signal I was picking up. Not sure why she is giving off the signal, but she is giving it off,-_ the female voice informed Joker.

"Could she be a Persona user?" Noir questioned.

"If she is… that's certainly a small Persona with her…" the cat commented.

"...what's a Persona?" Inaho questioned.

"Persona jya nē! Yo-Kai da!" USApyon declared to the cat.

"Anyway…" Inaho began as she got up and held the package, "...can you guys help us out of here? We got kind of lost and need to get back out."

"Oh, sure thing," Joker smiled, "Mona, let's get going."

"Gotcha," the cat nodded as he took a few steps back, struck some poses, jumped up, and then transformed into a large car, "Let's get going."

Inaho and USApyon simply stared on with a confused look for a few moments before they quickly got into the back end of the van.

* * *

"Just walk straight on out and you'll get back to the real world," Joker informed after they returned to the top floor of the area.

"Arigatou," Inaho thanked before she quickly ran out, with USApyon tailing not to far behind, and they soon re-emerged back at Shibuya Station.

"We made it back!" USApyon cheered in joy.

Both of them simply sat on the ground for a moment as they processed everything that had just happened within the strange realm they were in. USApyon eventually gave a small shrug as he turned towards Inaho, but she had still yet to move or say anything.

"Inaho?" USApyon questioned.

Inaho put the package next to USApyon, blinked a bit, and then let out a loud scream before she made a mad dash for the bathrooms. She eventually made it inside a stall and just locked herself in.

"Inaho!" USApyon yelled as he hurried over to the entrance to the bathroom. He paused for a moment as he realized what he was going to do, but then saw that it was empty through the reflection of the glass on his helmet, "Inaho!"

There was silence before USApyon noticed she was in the first stall.

"You really went and messed up. I told you that we shouldn't have gone in there and, had it not been for those heroes, who knows what would've happened!" USApyon yelled.

"...you were right…" Inaho meekly responded.

"A- ...what?"

"You were right."

"...come again…?" USApyon said in legitimate surprise.

"You were right. I was wrong," Inaho stated.

USApyon had an awestruck look on his face as Inaho nervously walked out of the stall with a pale and fear-filled expression.

"...that world… it… wasn't Yo-Kai related. ...that was something else completely…" Inaho whispered as she looked to USApyon, "We really shouldn't have gone there… I'm sorry that I went in there…"

USApyon continued to have his awestruck look for a moment. He then proceeded to set down the box and hug Inaho as best he could.

"...eh?"

"That's honestly the first time I think I've ever heard you sincerely apologize for something, dani," USApyon commented, "And I'm glad I heard it."

"So you can get validation you were right for once?" Inaho questioned.

"Mainly because of what you get out of mistakes."

"...being?"

"You learn from them and you grow as a person. Everybody will make mistakes in their life but figuring out what you can take away from it is what makes you better," USApyon stated.

"...thanks," Inaho smiled as she hugged USApyon back, "And it's a good thing I have a partner like you that can sometimes keep me in line."

"I try…"

"You don't always succeed, but you do try."

"We're having a moment. Don't ruin it."

"Hai," Inaho nodded.

* * *

"That was… certainly interesting," Panther commented as the four stood together with a few other people.

"What should we do now, Joker? Keep exploring Mementos so we can train Noir a bit more or call it for the day?" the cat questioned.

Joker began to think about it a bit, but then his thoughts were stopped by a scream.

"What is it?" Noir questioned.

A young teenaged girl that had orange hair that reached her hip, wearing a skintight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green glowing strips and matching black boots with neon green soles, a pair of big black goggles with orange lenses quickly hurried over to Joker's side, "Bad thing! Very bad thing!"

"What?" Joker questioned.

"Sojiro told me there was supposed to be a package coming today and he was expecting me to be there when it shows up!" the girl proclaimed.

"Alright," Joker nodded as he turned towards his group, "That'll be it for today. Meet you back here tomorrow?"

Nods came from the others in the group as they all headed for the exit of the area and re-emerged back in Shibuya Station just has Inaho and USApyon did earlier.

* * *

Inaho sat down on a bench for a moment as she continued to calm down from what had happened. She took off her glasses, rubbed her eyes for a moment, and then turned towards USApyon.

"How you feeling?"

USApyon took a bite out of a chocolate glazed doughnut and simply proceeded to give a thumbs up towards Inaho.

"Where did you get that again?" Inaho questioned.

USApyon didn't respond as he continued to munch on his doughnut. Inaho simply shrugged as she looked off towards the distance, unaware of two individuals getting onboard a train for Yongen-Jaya, then noticing something and walked away from the bench.

"Something up, dani?" USApyon questioned. When Inaho didn't respond, he quickly turned to see that she wasn't on the bench, "Inaho…"

"Yurero, tamashii no pendulum!" Inaho proclaimed, making USApyon notice she was watching some anime trailer on a monitor nearby them, "Tenkuu ni egake hikari no arc! Pendu-"

"What are you doing?" USApyon inquired.

Inaho turned towards USApyon and simply smiled a bit, "Trailer for one of my favorite anime. I just couldn't help but quote the main character because of how cool the line sounds!"

Before they could speak any further, Inaho saw a train leaving the station and gave a concerned gaasp.

"What?"

"...I think we might have missed our train to Yongen…"

USApyon quickly turned around and sighed, "Yeah. We did, dani."

"...I didn't know it was about to leave…" Inaho said.

"It's fine," USApyon assured as he looked up to see a sign, "There's another train for Yongen coming in ten minutes. We haven't missed our deadline yet, so relax a little bit., dani."

Inaho simply nodded her head and then turned back to the monitor to watch more trailers for anime.

* * *

After waiting for the train to arrive and taking the train, the duo arrived at Yongen-Jaya.

"Finally," USApyon proclaimed, "Now then, let's go to the address on the package and deliver it."

"Uh… one problem there…" Inaho informed, "There's no label."

"Don't tell me we lost it!"

"There never was one on the box in the first place and I don't know where Sakura-san lives."

USApyon gave a sigh and fell onto his back in response to this information. Inaho looked around, noticed a small supermarket, and walked on in.

"Konichiwa," Inaho called out.

"Konichiwa," an employee responded.

"I'm looking for Sakura-san's house. Do you know where I can find it?"

'Oh sure. It's in an alley a bit further back. Take a right after that apartment with the stairs," the employee explained.

"Alright. Arigatou gozaimasu," Inaho responded as she headed out, "I got directions!"

USApyon got back up and simply gave a thumbs up. The duo walked through the alley, looked around a bit, then saw a house with a plaque that read 'Sakura' on it.

"Yosh…" Inaho smiled as she saw the doorbell by the gate and pressed it. She simply stood still for a few moments, but then began to press the doorbell again at a rapid pace.

Eventually, after a few minutes, somebody exited the house and went over to the gate, "Yes?"

"Konichiwa!" Inaho greeted.

The teenaged girl standing by the gate had orange hair that reached her hip, wearing a pair of large black glasses over her brown eyes, a set of headphones that red earpads resting around her ears, an off-shoulder white top with a red splatter-like pattern on her chest that had five white asterisks, a black tank top underneath that, a dark green jacket with a faux fur trimmed hood, black short shorts, a studded black belt in a slanted position, black thigh high socks, and black knee-high boots with buckles and studs at the top.

"Delivery!" Inaho smiled as she handed the box over.

"...you must be that Misora girl then…" she figured as she took the box.

"Misora Inaho. How about you?"

"Sakura Futaba."

"Nice to meet you," they said in perfect unison.

"Wow… you two sound almost exactly alike…" USApyon muttered.

"Thanks for making the trip, kid," Futaba told Inaho.

"So… do you know what's in the package? I wasn't told," Inaho innocently inquired.

"Sojiro didn't tell me either, so I couldn't tell you if I wanted to," Futaba admitted.

"Oh, hey, are you okay with me taking a picture? I want to have photographic evidence I successfully made this delivery for my parents."

Futaba simply shrugged her shoulders as Inaho got her phone ready for the picture. She glanced at it for a moment and gave a somewhat confused look at it, _'She's the girl who we saw in Mementos earlier, but she doesn't have the Nav. So… how'd she get in?'_

"Ready?"

"Oh, sorry. Ready."

"Smile!"

Both girls gave happy smiled as Inaho snapped the picture. She gave it a look, giggled, and then turned around, "Thank you."

"Not a problem, kid. Safe travels back home," Futaba said with a smile as she was about to head back in, but then gave an annoyed sigh when she heard something begin to spark, "Really?!"

"Something the matter?" Inaho questioned.

"The AC is broken… and it's so hot today…" Futaba complained, "I thought the heat was finally past us…"

"Yeah, same here."

"Well… gotta let Sojiro know when he gets back. Again, safe travels back home, kid," Futaba bid as she walked back into her house.

Inaho glanced towards the vent that the air conditioner was connected to and began to scan the area with her watch. She roamed around for a few minutes but ended up not finding any Yo-Kai in the area, "Guess it's not the fault of a Yo-Kai."

"Yo-Kai aren't to blame for everything that goes wrong in a human's life. Sure, about half of what happens can be traced back to a Yo-Kai, but not everything is the fault of a Yo-Kai," USApyon commented with an irritated look on his face.

"Anyway…" Inaho began as she turned towards USApyon, "I wanna help her out with this. She was nice enough to give me photographic evidence for my parents, so I'll help her out with this."

"How?"

"By calling on my newest Yo-Kai friend," Inaho smiled as she took out a Yo-Kai Medal.

"You mean the one who inadvertently caused us to go on this mission in the first place?"

Inaho simply ignored her partner as she stood ready. Some energy flashed off of her Yo-Kai Watch as she got the medal into the right position, "Watashi no tomodachi! Dedeyo, Jack Frost!"

She tossed the medal into the air, pink rings of energy flying off of it as it spun in mid-air, before she caught it.

"Yo-Kai Medal, Set On!" she yelled as she inserted the medal into the watch.

 **=LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… PRETTY ZOKU!=**

 **=PRETTY! PRETTY! OH MY LOVELY, PRETTY! PRETTY~ PRETTY~ PRETTY~...! YES, PRETTY!=**

"Jack Frost!"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Jack Frost

Tribe: Pretty

Rank: C

* * *

The Yo-Kai was about the same height as USApyon, if not a little shorter, and was a little snowman-like demon with black eyes while wearing blue boots with yellow lining, a blue collar and a blue and yellow jester's hat.

"Good to see you again, Jack Frost," Inaho smiled.

"Same to you, Inaho, hee-ho," Jack Frost responded.

"Gotta ask you to use that ice of yours. See that vent there?" Inaho began to explain as she motioned to the vent, "Use your ice powers to keep the inside cold."

"...that's it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, hee-ho," Jack Frost shrugged as he phased into the vent and began to blow ice to the inside of the Sakura house.

* * *

Futaba simply sighed as she looked at her computer to see that the cold weather was passing by Yongen-Jaya and, instead, heading towards Aobahara and Sakura New Town. She was about to get out her phone to text somebody, but then the cold air started to come through.

"Oh thank goodness…" she smiled.

* * *

"Delivery to Sakura family… successful!" Inaho cheered as she and USApyon walked away from the Sakura house, "Now then… let's get something to eat."

USApyon was about to say something, but stopped after he heard his stomach rumble a bit, "...your mom did say you could stop somewhere for some food."

"Alright…" Inaho smiled as she began to walk around a bit. She eventually came across a cafe with the label 'Cafe Leblanc' on the top, "Sounds nice."

"Sure, I guess…" USApyon shrugged.

They headed on in to see the cafe was mostly brown with lines of seats that were of a similar color, a single stand with one person standing there, a staircase that lead somewhere, and a rather old TV hanging up near the staircase to the TV.

"Irasshaimase," a male voice greeted in a calm and quiet tone.

"Konichiwa," Inaho greeted as she walked in, USApyon tailing behind her, "Are you open?"

"Yes."

Inaho took a moment to look at the person standing there. He had a pair of glasses on, a white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a green apron on. Inaho then proceeded to sit down in a booth and take out a menu.

"Huh… the curry prices are the same as back near home…" Inaho commented as she looked over the prices, "Hmm… I'll have the chicken curry, please."

"Sho sho omachi kudasai," the employee responded.

"...what did he say?" USApyon whispered.

"He said 'please wait'," Inaho whispered back.

* * *

Eventually, the employee walked over with the plate of curry.

"Fork otsukai ni narimasu ka?" he asked.

"Hai," Inaho nodded.

The employee handed her a fork, picked up the 700 yen that Inaho had put on the table to pay, and then walked back to the cash register to put it in.

"...he ask you if you wanted a fork…?" USApyon questioned.

"Yeah," Inaho responded. She then took a small bit of the curry, blinked a bit, and then happily began to eat it, "Oh… ooh… OISHII!"

She continued to eat the curry with a rather happy look on her face as she did so. The employee simply smiled a little.

"This is so good!" Inaho told him.

"Arigatou," the employee responded.

Inaho then gave his face an inspection and blinked a bet, "Hey… have we met before? I feel like I've seen your face somewhere…"

"Probably just have one of those recognizable faces," he shrugged off.

Inaho blinked a bit before she just went back to eating the meal.

* * *

"Domo," Inaho thanked as she got up and handed him the plate, "Well, gotta get going. Train home won't take to long, but I gotta get there fast."

The employee simply nodded as he put the dish in the sink, but noticed that the girl had stopped by the door, "Something wrong?"

"...I forgot the way to the station…"

"Want some help?" the employee asked.

"Sure."

The employee took off his apron, locked up the register, and began to approach the door. However, before he could leave, somebody walked in. This gentleman was much older, with some receding black hair and a small beard, a pair of glasses, a white jacket that was buttoned up, and light brown pants.

"Something up?" he asked the employee.

"Just got something to do really fast," he informed.

"Did we get any customers?"

"Just that kid there," he informed as he motioned towards Inaho.

The older man just sighed a little as he walked towards the register, "Well… one young customer is better than none at all."

"If you don't mind my asking… you're Sakura-san, right?" Inaho questioned.

"Sakura Sojiro, yes."

"The package that my parents tasked me to deliver is safely in your daughter's hands."

He blinked for a moment before quickly realizing what she meant, "Oh. So you're Hoshiko's kid."

"Misora Inaho. Nice to meetcha," she smiled.

"Same to you."

"Well, I gotta get going. Your employee there said he'd help me find my way to the station," Inaho informed.

"Alright. Just be sure to hurry back," Sojiro told his employee.

* * *

"Just go through there and you'll get to the station no problem," the employee said as he motioned to the station entrance.

"Alright. Thank you for the help," Inaho smiled.

The employee walked off back towards the cafe with a relaxed look on his face. Inaho and USApyon were about to walk down to the station when…

"Another good deed done for today, Joker," a voice said.

"Huh?" Inaho blinked.

"Something up?" USApyon questioned.

"I thought I heard somebody say something…" Inaho informed.

"Probably just your imagination. Nobody around here right now except for you, me, and that guy," USApyon responded.

Inaho simply blinked for a moment and then shrugged it off. She then happily hurried down the stairs towards the station.

"Hey, don't go to fast!" USApyon yelled.

"Huh?" the employee blinked.

"Something up?" a voice asked as a cat popped up from his bag.

"I thought I heard somebody say something…" he informed.

"There's nobody around us right now, Joker," the cat responded.

The male simply shrugged a bit before he continued on his way back to Leblanc.

* * *

Sometime had passed and it was now sundown in Aobahara. Mrs. Misora arrived at the door to the apartment, reached into her pocket to get out the key, but the door simply opened up.

"Hi," Inaho smiled.

"You're home early," Mrs. Misora responded.

"Package was successfully delivered and I have a picture with Sakura-san's daughter to prove I was there," Inaho beamed as she showed the picture on her phone.

"...I didn't know Sojiro had a daughter…" Mrs. Misora admitted as she looked at the picture.

"She said her name is Futaba."

"Alright…" Mrs. Misora nodded as she continued to look at the picture. She eventually handed the phone back over to Inaho and smiled, "Well done, Inaho. You've proven yourself worthy of a bit of trust back."

"Um…" Inaho nervously started as she looked towards her mom, "I'm sorry that I kept coming home late… and I'm sorry that I ended up breaking your trust in me. I know that you're trying to make sure I stay in line and don't cause trouble, but I just didn't see that. So… I'm sorry."

Mrs. Misora stared at Inaho in disbelief over how sincere she was sounding.

"...I just kind of realized that today…"

"How…?"

"Well… I got kind of lost in Shibuya Station…" Inaho continued, "I got kind of scared. Then somebody helped me out and I kind of realized you have rules so that I don't end up doing something really stupid that'll get me in trouble."

"I am glad that you understand that… but…" Mrs. Misora said as she leaned to Inaho's eye level, "Don't let being scared ruin your life. You're still young and have a lot of things to experience. At the same time, I do expect you to listen to my rules now that I trust you again."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say this. I trust you again and, as long as you can explain where you are and that explanation is a good one, I'll be willing to accept you being late every once in a while."

"Thank you," Inaho smiled as she hugged her mother.

"No problem. Though… do try to remember this. Trust is a two-way street. If you give me reason to trust you, I will."

"Gotcha."

"Just don't run the risk of breaking my trust again…"

"I'll try."

"Now, go get your brother. I brought dinner home."

"Okay!" Inaho smiled before she ran over to her brother's room.

* * *

After dinner, and after the sun had gone down, Inaho plopped down on her bed and smiled at the ceiling.

"Got my mom's trust back… and I just gotta remember to try and not give her a reason to not trust me again…" Inaho muttered.

"Okay, you, go on and get to bed," USApyon said as she walked over to his sleeping area, "Since Jack Frost isn't messing with the AC at your school anymore, school will be in session tomorrow."

"Hai, hai, hai~..." Inaho responded as she grabbed her blankets and got under them, "...hey, USApyon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being there for me today…"

"No problem, dani," USApyon smiled as he got to his bed. He then took out his tablet and began to look at some stuff on it with a concerned look, _'...what was that place? Who were those people? What was that monster…? And… why is the entrance to it so close to Shibuya?'_

Inaho, meanwhile, simply smiled as she took off her glasses and shut her eyes for the night…

* * *

(Insert Song: Aria of the Soul from Persona 5 OST)

"ON YOUR FEET, INMATE!" a female voice yelled, which was accompanied by a smack of something against metal.

The teenaged male opened his eyes to see that he was in what looked to be a prison cell that was contained in a blue room. He rubbed his eyes for a moment, got up, and walked towards the cell door.

"Our Master has information he wishes to share with you, Inmate," a soft female voice told him.

He glanced out towards the center of the room to see a rather old looking man with a long nose, a black outfit, and rather twitchy looking eyes. This person who the females referred to as their 'Master' was sitting at a table and simply looking at the teen in the cell.

"You met a most curious girl while exploring the Metaverse today, didn't you?" he began to speak, his voice sounding rather deep and somewhat intimidating, "Yet she did not have a Persona or the Metaverse Navigator. This begs the question of how she entered the Metaverse, does it not?"

"Yeah…"

"She has a power that is unlike yours and that of your allies. But what makes this power different, you may be wondering? Well, as you know, if the Shadow of a person in the collective unconscious were to die then the person that they belonged to will also die. However, there is a chance that they take a new form after death…"

"A new form…?"

"That new form is called a Yo-Kai. I'm sure that you are familiar with the term, are you not?"

"Yeah."

"Yo-Kai are beings that do not belong to either your world or the collective unconscious. They exist in a realm that is all their own. However, they can interact with humans in various ways. They can cause humans to act in various ways, or they can be allied with humans to aid them. Yo-Kai are mysterious creatures that even I don't fully comprehend."

The male simply gave a small nod in response to this to indicate he was still listening.

"Another thing is that certain types of Shadows and Personas can turn into Yo-Kai. For instance, that girl you encountered in the Metaverse has befriended a Jack Frost that is like the Shadow you can encounter in the Metaverse and the Persona that you can wield."

"I see…"

"How exactly she managed to accomplish this, befriend other Yo-Kai, and even enter the Metaverse… is something that I do not know. Yo-Kai are creatures that I have yet to fully understand," the elderly man admitted as he looked at the cell, "Yet I am curious how this information shall impact your rehabilitation."

The male simply nodded his head a tiny bit as he headed over to the prison bed to go back to sleep…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the real world, a small blue butterfly sat within Inaho's room and simply observed her Yo-Kai Watch for a moment. It then phased through the walls and began to fly across the night sky.

Eventually, after a short time, it landed at the window of a certain young boy and simply looked at his Yo-Kai Watch for a moment…

(End Insert Song)

* * *

Inaho: Yo-Kai Dai-Jinten! *focus on a pale white Medallium. Inaho and USApyon popped up in the bottom left and right corners*

USApyon: So, Inaho, who'd you meet today? *the Medallium opened up*

Inaho: Jack Frost! *the Medal was inserted into the Medallium*

*Inaho now stood outside and was joined by USApyon, Morgana, Jack Frost, Futaba, who was in her Phantom Thief outfit, and Joker*

Futaba: So, you can summon Yo-Kai with that watch?

Inaho: Yep. And I can even summon these Persona thingies!

Joker: How interesting. How do you do it? We summon them like this. *his mask flashed in a blue flame and Arsene appeared*

Inaho: Sugoi… *blinks and then sees something at the ground* Huh? *picks it up to reveal a Yo-Kai Medal for Arsene* Wow!

Futaba: Try it out!

Joker: Will that even work..?

 **=LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… ISAMASHI-ZOKU!=**

*Arsene appeared via a flash of light from the Yo-Kai Watch*

Inaho and Futaba: SUGOI!

Morgana: Having Joker's Persona would probably make you a lot more intimidating. Especially since your Persona right now is just a rabbit.

USApyon: Persona jya nē! Yo-Kai da!

Morgana: Heck, Jack Frost looks more intimidating than this guy.

USApyon: Teme…! *presses the buttons on the bottom side of his helmet*

 **=VADER MODE!=**

*USApyon got out his gun and began to rapidly shoot at Morgana*

Morgana: What did I do to you?!

Joker: *sighs* Oi vey…

* * *

This took a lot longer to finish than I expected, but it is finished. My 150th story has finished being typed and… wow. I still find it hard to believe that I have this many stories. Again, thank you all for joining me on this ride and reading the stuff I post.

I will admit that reflecting some parts of the Japanese version of Yo-Kai Watch was a bit tricky because of habit. Also, the reason that the Medallium is still called that is because I couldn't find its Japanese name. So… didn't have much choice there.

I did do research on various things to try to make this as accurate as I could make it. The big ones I can think of are looking up the prices of curry in Yo-Kai Watch since you don't need to buy them in Persona 5, using a translator app to get some katakana for what Inaho says when she summons a Yo-Kai in 3, and even looking up the actual amount of time it would take for one to go between Akihabara and Sangen-Jaya. I honestly wanted to make this as accurate as I could.

As for the explanation Igor gave of how the two series are connected? I honestly thought that up as I was thinking about a good enough ending for the story. I tried to make the explanation for how they're connected make as much sense as I could. What do you guys think of the explanation?

Jack Frost being a Yo-Kai would make sense given how he's Atlus' mascot character. And, for whatever reason, I recall seeing a Yo-Kai Medal with him on it. I don't know if it was fanmade or something, but I recall seeing a Yo-Kai Medal depicting him for some reason.

For those who read the poem/riddle for this… I actually made that up on November 25th. And, hilariously, the line of "To the World of Smash, they may attend" ended up coming true. I called Joker being in Smash! *smiles* Now, if Jibanyan is in Smash… that'll be something.

The scene on the train where Inaho and USApyon are talking about ratings is because while Persona 5 has an M rating in North America, the rating it has in Japan is C (or their equivalent to a T). I just found that to be kind of interesting.

To anybody who looked up the picture I mentioned near the start, you'd know that Haru and Nate are voiced by the same person in the Japanese version as well. I honestly couldn't think of a good way to fit Nate into the plot while making the planned story make sense. Maybe if I ever do follow up… we'll see.

Last thing I want to say before I move on. USApyon's yelling of 'Persona jya nē, Yo-Kai da' is a reference to another anime, and so is Inaho saying 'Yurero, tamashii no pendulum! Tenkuu ni egake hikari no arc!'. Though, she got cut off before she would say something that would probably get a bit of a legal issue from the company who owns that anime. If you can figure out what this is a reference to then you'll get the key to story 151. ...which me and KKD actually already started to work on. It's not finished yet, but it has been worked on. The anime that Inaho was referencing was still airing in Japan in 2016, assuming Persona 5 does take place in that year, so it's an applicable reference.

My favorite part has to be when Inaho and Futaba interacted. They're alike in several ways, so I figured this would be an interesting interaction to depict. ...and I also gotta admit the recap was pretty funny at the end. I honestly couldn't think of a good spot to put a Vader Mode scene in, so I put it at the end there.

Overall… this was a joy to write. I want to thank you guys so much for reading this and for your continued support over this year. I hope you all have a happy holidays, you get some nice stuff for Christmas, you look forward to Re;10 Years Grand Prix and CTR Versus, and, to those in Japan, I hope your final winter of the Heisei Era was a great one.

Just Live More.


End file.
